


Hook, Line, and Sink Her

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix, being the thoughtful older sister that she is, comes up with a way to get Narcissa to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line, and Sink Her

**Author's Note:**

> written at: January 5, 2008.

**Hook, Line, and Sink Her**

All was well in the Great Hall at Lunch as students sat eating and talking excitedly about the days events. Well at least until the double doors burst open with a loud bang and Bellatrix Black- a previous graduate of Hogwarts school, strode into the room, looking like a mad women on a mission.

As heads turned to look at her, the dark haired women called out "Hey Malfoy!" and made a b-line for him. Lucius Ignatius Malfoy a Slytherin seventh year, barely had time to put down his drink before she had yanked him from his seat and was kissing him full on the mouth.

The whole of Hogwarts gasped in shock, spitting out their drinks, choking on their food and even fainting in the case of one Professor Flitwick-until she let him go.

Lucius stepped back somehow managing to look dazed, confused, and appalled all at once before his expression turned to anger. "Black what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing! I-" but he stopped as he noticed the expression on her face.

She looked quite unperturbed by what had just occurred, and in fact, seemed to have dismissed it completely in favor of counting down the seconds on her fingers.

He was about to ask why, however, the answer became apparent when Narcissa Black, another Slytherin and Bellatrix's youngest sister, lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and began attempting to slap her to death.

Bellatrix, who seemed quite wandless, threw her hands up in front of her face to shield the blows and _laughed_.

Narcissa meanwhile was screaming at the top of her lungs. "You horrible evil little-how _dare_ you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! How could you do that when I told you! I TOLD you-he's mine!"

Several things happened at once: Narcissa fell deathly still eyes widening in horror, Lucius' let out a strangled sort of sound, and Bellatrix shoved her away.

"Now see," She said smiling triumphantly as she rose to her feet, "that wasn't so hard was it?"

Shaking slightly, Narcissa looked up at Lucius who was staring down her with an inscrutable expression on his face. Feeling as though she might cry, her blue eyes stared up at him waiting for it. The sneer. The cynical laughter. The outright disgust...

But to her surprise it didn't come. Instead he ran a hand through his hair, and gave a wry laugh. "All this, just for that?" he asked to no one in particular, then held out his hand for her. "Here." he said, helping her up off the floor.

Her whole body was shaking and she leaned against him for support, as he helped her to sit down nudging people over for more room. They moved easily and as he sat down next to her she buried her face in his shoulder, too embarrassed to look at anyone.

This didn't stop her, however, from repeating just how much she hated Bella, as her sister waved a cheerful goodbye and headed back out of the Great Hall.  
.:.  
At the Gryffindor table, James Potter-a first year- watched the scene with shock, then he turned to his newly instated best friend. "Hey," he said, as whispers irrupted all around them. "Wasn't that your cousin?"

Sirius Black nodded. "Yeah, pretty crazy huh?"

James nodded back. "Now I see why you hate them." In return, Sirius gave him a solemn look and turn away to stare forlornly at his food.

"...Hey James?"

James looked at his friend. "Yeah Sirius?"

"...pass me those rolls."  


  
**Finis**


End file.
